Kindness is the Language the Deaf Can Hear
by Obsesive Reader
Summary: Draco's world was changed after the Battle at Hogwarts all because of one little spell that rendered him deaf. Now he & his family will rebuild their lives in La Push. Slash!
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer: Do I have any of the characters from Harry Potter or Twilight in my bed? NO! Do I have lots of money from movie royalties & book sales? NO! So why would anyone think I wrote either of these master pieces? I bow down to the awesome chicks that are Stephanie Meyers & J.K. Rowling!**

_**Introduction**_

"INAURITUS." My world went silent after that. The ministry of Magic deemed the irreversible curse that Voldemort used on me punishment enough. My mother was released when Harry Potter revealed what she had done during the final battle at Hogwarts. My father was not so lucky; for three months he was kept in Azkaban until he was able to make a deal with the Head of the Wizengamot; he would pay restitution to all the wizarding families he personally affected and he would donate one thousand galleons to a muggle charity. To top it all off he promised to remove our family from Britain. So this is where I find myself, Draco Malfoy, living in a small Indian Reservation known as La Push going to the local muggle high school... in silence.

**AN: Not an update, it's an edit. Please review I've got a large portion of Chapter 1 done. Thanks to my awesome Beta Olivia!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**** My name is Brittanie not Stephanie, not J.K. so obsousley I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight.**

blah = sign language

_Chapter 1_

Our house, like many in La Push, was small; my mother called it quaint. It was sky blue with white trim a front garden with a low fence made of stone and drift wood that had been bleached white by the salt and sun. The back garden simply opened out to our forest surroundings. Our house has two bedrooms, two bathrooms, an office for father, a living room, and a small kitchen combo dining room. Mother had decided to decorate the common rooms in brown, tan, and cream. I had yet decided what colors to use in my room; I wanted it to be different from my icy past, but I didn't want to lose my Slytherin pride, so obviously green was going to be involved.

It was raining... again. I was in the car with father on the way to La Push High School to meet the principal and my new interpreter. The gentle weight of my new talisman was resting against my breastbone. It was my life line to the rest of the world; mother and father had identical ones. The small rune carved out of azurite enabled my family and I to understand and speak any form of sign language we came across.

Finally we arrived and father led me towards the principal's office. Once when we entered the receptionist immediately greeted father and gave a small wave to me which I returned with hesitation; I was worried about how the principal would respond to me, and how well my personality would mesh with my interpreter. After a few minutes the Principal Mr. Peterson invited us into his office. In a seat next to his desk was a petite Native American woman with a chin length bob; she looked to be in her late 30s to her early 40s.

"Hello Draco. I'm Sue Clearwater," she greeted she continued to speak aloud while signing obviously to make Mr. Peterson and my father more comfortable and included.

"It's nice to meet you, Ms. Clearwater," I returned. Being deaf did not excuse me from using the manners that my parents had taught me.

"You can call me Sue if you like, Mrs. Clearwater is an awful lot to sign whenever talking about or to me," she said with a smile and what I interpreted as a soft laugh.

The meeting with Mr. Peterson went as expected. Sue would be following me around, she promised not to mother me, to help me. I would be excused from any activity I didn't feel comfortable with in P.E. Now to decide what color to paint my room...

**An: ****Sorry it's late, but Fanfic has been glitching on me! Thanks to my Beta Olivia!**


	3. Chapter 2

**An: sorry it has been so long, but finals are next week and I needed to bunker down and concentrate on my studies.**

"Blah": sign

"Blah": vocal

_Chapter 2_

I woke up to my wristwatch vibrating and flashing at me; the time read 5:30. I would never understand why they started school so early when they wanted the students to pay attention and actually learn something.

"Draco darling, you have to get ready now. Your father wants to leave no later than 6, so if you don't feel like walking in the rain you better be downstairs by then."

"Alright," I groaned. When I looked up to my mother's face she was smiling. I didn't particularly like to respond vocally. I was afraid that I would sound like the deaf I had the occasion of meeting before I joined them in a world of silence. My parents tried to assure me that I sound only slightly different then I used to, but the look on their faces made me believe otherwise. When I was younger I was interested in how different tones of voice could affect how what I was saying would be perceived and what it could get me. Now I feel like I'm Professor Binns rambling on about goblins: dull and flat. Sure, I could gain tone with the speed and force of my signs, but before my punishment I rarely moved my hands when speaking. I was the complete opposite of my best friend Blaise Zabini, whose Italian background practically bred the habit of emphasizing with his hands into him.

Walking towards my closet I decided to go simple I didn't want draw more attention than my aid and lack of Native American roots would undoubtedly cause. I also didn't want to flaunt my financial superiority to my classmates; doing so tended to draw the wrong kind of friends and rub others the wrong way. No I decided that it would be best to try and blend as best as I could, so I wore a slate grey long sleeved shirt that would match my eyes and tight but not too tight black jeans.

Once I had gotten dressed, I brushed my hair out. I had been growing out now that I was an adult in the wizarding world, because it would be considered improper for me to keep my short boy cut any longer. I shaved, put on some deodorant and cologne, and I was ready to start the first step of my new life in this strange silent world.

**An: I know it's short, but remember I'm still setting the background to this story. Tell me what you think it really helps develop the story.**


	4. Chapter 3

**An: I'm back and the inspiration bug hit me.**

**Disclaimer: I'm American so I'm obviously not Ms. Rowling and I'm 20 so I'm obviously not Ms. Myers. Now that that is cleared up on with the show.**

"blah"= ASL

"blah"= Vocal

_Chapter 3_

As we pulled into the school parking lot we caught a look from every student present. My father ever the Malfoy had purchased silver Evora Lotus before we left England. I was pleased to see that Ms. Clearwater was waiting for me by the front office; if I was being honest with myself I was afraid of what would happen if I was left to wonder the school without link to the loud world that I had left behind.

"Good morning, Ms. Clearwater," I greeted with a smile, "I need to go to the admissions office to gather my schedule, correct?"

She simply smiled back with a shake of her head before she answered me, "Draco what have I said about calling me Sue, or you could simple sign 'clear' then 'water' if you are uncomfortable with using my first name," I nodded at the idea my upbringing made me uncomfortable with addressing my elders in such a relaxed way, "And yes you need to get you schedule and sign sheet before you start your day."

With that we started towards the office. I was hard pressed to ignore the stares I was getting; I could have handled them better if I knew if they were staring at me for my skin or my aid. My schedule was straight forward:

1st Period - Chemistry

2nd Period - Art

3rd Period - Statistics

Lunch

4th Period - US Government/Economics

5th Period - English IV

6th Period - Physical Education

We walked in to my chemistry class were Ms. Clearwater introduced me to Mrs. Shoft. She was a woman in her mid-thirties about 5'6" with an athletic build and waist length hair she obviously had other roots than the Native American ones that surrounded me. He face had an air of kindness around he that reminded me of Professor Sprout. I was a sign a seat in the front next to a young woman named Kim; if you gave her a quick glance you would have thought that she was plain, but to Draco who had been raised to look for the beauty in a woman - mainly due to the fact that unlike his mother many pure-blooded girls were an unconventional beauty to put it nicely - she was a girl with beautiful skin and teeth as white at the cream he added to his morning tea.

I had a little time before class so thought it the polite thing to introduce myself to my new work partner. I turned to Kim, "Hello, I'm Draco Malfoy I hope we will have a fun and productive year," I signed with a smile.

Kim was a little awkward as she talked to sue about what would be polite. "I understand that this can be new, but I'm a person just talk to me like you would anyone and Ms. Clearwater will interpret and visa versa," I added trying to be helpful.

"Okay I guess that makes sense. Hi I'm Kim," she returned the greeting shyly. I was about to continue our conversation when Mrs. Shoft called the class to attention.

Chemistry went smoothly Mrs. Shoft didn't demand that I introduce myself; the only time I was mention was when she told the class that they need to be more careful when walking behind me with chemicals as their usual rule of saying behind you when passing wouldn't work with me. The bell rang 45 minutes later I bid Kim farewell and continued on to art.

My art teacher was a petite woman 5'2" at the max. Ms. Watson still dressed and acted like the American Hippies were still at large. Surprisingly she knew ASL, "Hello you must be Draco Malfoy," she greeted with a broad smile her cinnamon colored eyes wide and child-like, "I hope that you will be able to express any emotion that flits through your being while in my class. Also if you are ever in need of someone to confide in please come to me."

I enjoyed my art class it was easy and it helped me relax. All that was required of us was that we finish our project and that we use the new technique that Ms. Watson showed us. We also would have 4 medium sized projects that would come after each exam and 1 large project for our final. I didn't have a desk mate as Ms. Watson felt that sitting together altered our pieces due to peer pressure. I enjoyed the class so much that I waved good bye to Ms. Watson.

"I hope that your day gives you great strength young French Dragon," Ms. Watson bid.

As I trekked across the school to my Statistics class I was busy planning out my first art project when I noticed that one of my shoes had come untied, so I bent down to tie it. The next thing I know a giant sends me sprawling across the floor.

Ms. Clearwater helped me up as the giant continued to scream pointlessly at me, "Hey Albino, why don't you take your retarded ass home and get off of our land." From the little time that I knew Ms. Clearwater I was positive that she didn't edit what the giant was screaming so I did what I was best known for at Hogwarts… I retaliated verbally.

"Why doesn't your giant arse watch where you were going? If you had taken the time to slow down and look around you could have avoided me. And from the look on your face you are the retarded on not me!"

"Well only a retard would need an aid like Sue to follow you around," the giant screamed back.

Apparently that was the wrong thing to say, because before I could respond Ms. Clearwater did, "Paul that is enough! Draco did nothing wrong. Do you want me to talk to your father? I don't think he would appreciate the fact that his son, the protector, is bulling the new student at school."

After she got done two other giants came one who was about a foot and a half taller than me; he seemed to have gone into a trance after our eyes connected…which were the warmed color of brown I had ever seen.

That's when Ms. Clearwater tapped my shoulder, "Your almost late you should hurry." Signed with a smile that conveyed that she knew what had occurred between the warm giant and me.

I made it to Statistics with 5 minutes to spare. My teacher's name was Mr. Larson he was kind and liked to make the math fun; he also seemed to understand that his subject was one that many people had problems with so he was willing to break it down further until everyone understood what was being taught. I sat next to a guy named Norman; he would have been annoying to me like the rest of my classmates, but I couldn't hear the constant chitchat that was constantly coming from him.

Once class was out I made my way to the cafeteria and enjoyed the meal that our house elves had prepared - duck on rye with spinach and julienned pickled beets my favorite. Just as I was starting my meal the warm giant walked into the room and made his way towards me.

"Hello, my names Jacob. I'm sorry about Paul he has a lot of anger issues," said with a pause which told me how nervous and awkward he felt, "I was wondering if I could sit with you?"

"If that's what you want," I responded coolly.

"I noticed that when you were yelling at Paul that you had an English accent how long have you been in La Push?"

"Yes I'm from England I haven't been here for long around 3 weeks," I finished while I studied his face. He had a smile that warmed you through the bone and his eyes were really honest; like I could see his soul.

"Have you seen the sites yet? I could show you around," he suggested cheerfully.

"How would we communicate?"

"I've got a note book we could use," he offered as the bell rang.

"Okay, meet me at my house tomorrow at 10," I finished wrote down my address and gave it to and hurried to class.

The rest of my class flew by in a blur all I could think about was Jacob.


	5. Chapter 4

**An: I will be the first to admit that I suck. I can't believe how long it has been since I updated this story it is pathetic. Any who this is to all of the people who begged me to continue & encouraged me to write what was comfortable.**

**Guess what I don't own HP or Twilight…shocker.**

_Chapter 3_

JPOV

Fuck my life! Out of all of the situations I could have gotten myself into, I had to ask my imprint on a date within hours of meeting him. Not only had I never been on a date before, but to top it all off my date couldn't hear me. What the hell am I going to do?

…

…

…

SAM! I'll ask Sam what to do. He should know.

I ran to Sam and Emily's place in human mode. Yeah it would have been faster if I had just shifted, but I really didn't need eight guys and one woman in my head over analyzing my life right now; besides most of their reactions would be predictable. Paul would be pissed that he would be forced to act nicely to the "retard" that embarrassed him at school. Seth would be happy for me. Leah would grouch about yet another love sick fool; then go off wondering if there was something wrong with her. Quil and Embry would tease me for falling for a guy, and when that got old they would switch it up to the fact that Draco was a blonde. Jared, Collin, and Brady would all just sigh in relief that they didn't have to hear about Bella anymore; until Collin and Brady realized that they would have to listen to another brother mooning over another imprint. But none of their reactions would be helpful; what I really needed was Sam's opinion. Sam wouldn't gaff or think only about how this would affect him, and Emily would give me the advice I would have gotten from my mother had she still been around to give it.

"Alright Jacob let me see if I have this straight; you imprinted on a man who is deaf and you asked to show him around the reservation?" Sam double checked.

"Sounds right," I answered with a nod.

"First I suggest that you relax. Second this isn't necessarily a date you can use this time to get to know him and find out what he thinks of you. Third talk to Sue and she if she can at least teach you the alphabet in sign language; not only will it save you paper, but it will show him that you care." Sam instructed.

I nodded realizing how much I was over reacting. I also didn't know why I hadn't talked to Sue earlier. I saw her at the school translating for him. One step at a time. Baby steps, that's what I need. I can do this. Who am I kidding I failed first semester Spanish how the hell was I going to learn sign language?


	6. Chapter 5

**An: Okay so it has been forever since I updated anything and to be honest I should be updating some of my other pieces instead of this one, but I thought you guys would like to see Draco agonize over hanging out with Jacob. Thank you so much to my beta Olivia.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter if I did I would make more than $8.00 per hr.**

_Chapter 5_

**DPOV**

I did not completely understand why Jacob wanted to show me around LaPush, but I felt an unexplainable pull in my soul, if I had one left after all of the atrocities I had committed, that told me to be near him. Spending time with him would be the easy part… finding a way to communicate with him when I am trapped in my silent world would be the real challenge, but life was rarely easy when it came to me.

Sure I never needed for anything my family's vast fortune provided me with everything I needed and more. The universe on the other hand seemed was out to make me pay for every wrong I had committed. I think Indian muggles called it Karma. It was a concept that I had come across while reading. Usually I did not read muggle works, but I was desperate to find an understanding to what had become of my life. As far as my understanding is I was unwilling to listen to the opinions and point of views of those around me, so the universe took my ability to listen to anything.

The constant silence has forced me to re-evaluate my life and how I lived it. The problem was that none of my soul searching explained what was happening between Jacob and me. It also did not explain how I should deal with the situation I currently found myself in. True I could go to my parents, but they helped me with so much that I could not bear adding more to the burden that I had already become, so I guess I will go back to my research and until I find my answers I will be forced to wing it, as the muggles say, and hope that all goes well. Here is hoping that my life will smooth out and become easier for me to live…. I think a nice mint green will be best for my walls.

**An: I in no way think that the deaf are a burden on their families. Draco is still going through a transition period where he will have to come to terms with his deafness. Maybe Jacob can help him along the way.**


	7. Important

**AN: **So I'm taking some advice from one for my favorite FFN/AFF author. I am just going to let my muse take me where it wants to go. I think the reason that my writing is getting stalled is, because I keep trying to force it to work on the story I want it to focus on. So from now on I will update stories as my muse directs me; this means that I may update this story five times while ignoring my other ones or visa versa. I don't want people to worry that I am going to drop any of my stories. I love all of my stories. I will not being starting any new stories (with the exception of my series) until I am finished with all of my works in progress. So all I'm asking is for people to be patient with me I am working two jobs and going to school full time. Thank you for reading my pieces.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Hello….It's been far too long since I've updated anything. I got the urge to write, so I'm back for as long as a I can manage. So let the story continue.

_Disclaimer: I'm not JK Rowling or Stephanie Meyers….Damn it._

We Can Do This

**Narrators POV**

Today was the day that Draco Malfoy would meet up with Jacob Black. Both boys were nervous, but for very different reasons. Jacob was worried that he would make the wrong impression and lose his imprint. Meanwhile, Draco was worried that his inability to communicate would discourage Jacob from attempting a friendship with an obvious outsider.

An hour before their meeting…Draco decided to take a shower hoping that it would help him to relax. Jacob on the other hand was tinkering in his garage trying to discover where the rattling was coming from in his Rabbit. Draco quickly cleaned his alabaster skin and platinum blonde hair before standing under the stream of steaming hot water to think.

30 minutes before their meeting…Draco turns off the water, grabs his towel off the rack, and begins getting prepared for tour of La Push. A few miles away Jacob glances at the clock on the dashboard and curses to himself before scrambling to turn off the car and run into the house for clean clothes.

20 minutes before their meeting…Draco is standing in his closet casually going through his shirts before deciding that his forest green v neck and light grey sweatshirt would go best with his dark wash jeans. Jacob on the other hand is randomly picking up shirts, sniffing them, throwing them down, and repeating the process until he finds a clean enough shirt.

10 minutes before their meeting…Jacob is driving the Rabbit down La Push to Draco's house. He's chanting to himself; trying to build confidence. He's also running the ASL alphabet through his mind hoping he has them all right. At the same time Draco is getting a messenger bag together full of spiral notebooks in hope of preventing a communication shutdown.

Time is up and Jacob has arrived; he attempts to plan his greeting. Jacob steps up to the white door that is adorned with a small stained glass window and knocks three times in a familiar rhythm….


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Shocker I'm updating before I'm done with my program. No I don't own HP or Twilight

[ ] = sign language that Jacob can't understand.

_Notes passed between Jacob and Draco._

**JPOV**

Okay I can do this…the door is right in front of you just knock!

Tap…tap…tap

It's weird you know when you're really anxious about something time slows down and you take in every little detail. Like for instance Draco's door is green with brass hinges and door knob. The front porch as a small eve and on their ground there's a black welcome mat.

…

"Hello can I help you?" a tall blond woman who could only be Draco's mom answered the door.

"Um…I'm Jacob Black. I go to school with Draco…I uh offered to show him around La Push." God I'm already rambling. I could tell she was questioning my motives. If I was honest with myself I would be cautious too. I mean it's not every day that a nearly 7 foot built Native American boy shows up on your doorstep asking to take your deaf son out on the town.

"You do understand that my soon does not read lips," she paused waiting for me to nod, "So how do you plan on communicating with him?" Giving me a critical look.

"I brought a notebook and Sue Clearwater is teaching me the alphabet," I replied in my defense.

"Why would you put in this much effort for someone you barely know?"

"He looked like he could use a friend," I pathetically came up with on the fly. I mean it's not like I could tell the truth. Imagine it, 'you see ma'am I'm a werewolf and your son is my soul mate' yeah I could see that going smoothly.

Before she could respond Draco was at the door rapidly signing to his mother.

[Mother why are you interrogating him?]

I had no clue what Draco had just signed, but his mother spoke while she signed.

"You have been through a lot Dragon. I am just trying to keep you safe. You…" before she could continue Draco began signing again, but this time with harsher movements.

[I do not need protection! How am I supposed to make friends if you and father are being intimidating towards anyone who wants to try to get to know me?] Draco paused for a moment with a stubborn look on his face before he began again. [Did you even introduce yourself before you bombarded him with questions?]

After he had finally stopped it was like a light had been switched.

"Of course Draco you are right, but I am your mother and I will always want to protect you," she responded in a much sweeter tone than how she had been talking to me. Then she turned to me and the high-brow, skeptical woman I had been talking to before was back. "My name is Narcissa Malfoy. Mr. Black it is nice to meet you."

Just behind her back Draco was rolling his eyes; obviously Mrs. Malfoy had acted like this many times in Draco's life…I wonder how many other potential friends she had scared off with this technique. Well guess what lady you're not going to scare me. "It's nice to meet you too Mrs. Malfoy."

I waved at Draco and quickly got out my note pad and scribbled out, _You ready to go?_

All I got was a tight smile and a quick nod before he was grabbing his coat and scarf.

Here we go…

**DPOV**

I could tell that he was uncomfortable. He doesn't know what to do in fear of insulting or offending me. I want to reassure him, but I don't even know how to reassure myself. Every once in a while I look over at him as we walk down the beach and I notice that his brows come together as if he waging this internal battle about what to do. Finally, he passes me his note pad.

_I'm sorry if this sucks, but I don't want to piss you off. This is La Push Beach._

Trying to bide myself some time I stare at his horrible handwriting in an attempt to gather my thoughts.

_Don't worry about it. I understand that this is something different for both of us. The weather here reminds me of England. Though all the beaches I've been to are sandy instead of all these pebbles._

He instantly relaxes. For once my attempt at making friends has gone in the direction I had hoped it would…that is until I completely mess this up by being the arsehole that I know I am.

_The beaches get sandier the further down the coast you travel, but I think you have to get to California before that happens. I'm not entirely sure I've only left La Push beyond Forks a few times and I don't remember most of them._

_Weird. I've been to France, Italy, Monaco, and my last school was in Scotland. Where's California?_

_Two states south of here. _

We meandered around the beach for a while before I got cold; Jacob never seemed to get cold. It was incredible, because he was dressed in cropped trousers, and what I believe the muggles called a muscle shirt. As we walked through town Jacob would point out different shops and I would teach him the signs. He was a slow learner, but I could tell that he was determined. That was something we had in common; once we had set our minds to something we hold tight to it like a grindylow.

Before I knew it we were out of paper, all 100 sheets of college rule. Jacob just looked at me and smiled apologetically.

[I huesssss tgat ends ouxinh] his fingerspelling was confusing to understand. My talisman was reading it in my mind exactly how he spelled it; which basically meant it was like reading some of my father's first text messages. I grabbed his hand and made the shape for 'h' and then 'g' and then 'r' and 'x'. He looked really confused. So I drew an 'h', 'g', 'r', and 'x' in the dirt then showed him each sign. He finally got it and nodded.

We both calmly and what I can only assume silently back to my house.

**AN**: I know its short, but I had an epiphany in Christianity and World Religions and I didn't want to lose it. I'm almost done with my Bachelors Program and then I move onto my Teaching Credential…which will last longer than I though and I'm having a hard time finding where to get it. Anyway enough of my drama. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
